


say it ain't so, i will not go

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [6]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Food as a coping mechanism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Shaun finds out that Doctor Glassman is still dying.





	say it ain't so, i will not go

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #17 on pillowfort.  
> *  
> I know I'm cheating a bit bc I've written for the same prompt twice, but I promise, I had both ideas at the same time and they took 20 mins in total so I think this should count.

The silence is heavy and thick.

Lea looks at Claire.

Claire looks at Morgan.

Morgan glares at Lea.

Shaun stares off into space.

*

Claire isn't even sure why they're there. Doctor Glassman is dying, yes. And Shaun is taking it badly, yes. But sitting in the middle of a field while Morgan stares daggers at Lea and Shaun devolves hardly seems like a good way to deal with it all.

She opens her mouth to tell Morgan to cut it out before deciding against it. Morgan is a grown woman and hardly a priority right now, she can handle herself.

Instead, she turns to Shaun who is now finally blinking again.

Softly, she whispers “Shaun”, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder and stopping herself just short of doing it. Her hand hovers awkwardly over him. Shaun doesn't move.

*

Lea purses her lips with disapproval. She knows she should be grateful; Claire is Shaun's friend and colleague and she called Lea as soon as he started running, but she wishes both Claire and Morgan would just leave, now that she's here.

Maybe they could go butt into someone else's life. Shaun was hers. Her friend, her roommate, her responsibility. Glassy is trusting her with Shaun and she won't disappoint.

As soon as Claire moves out of the way.

Leaning closer to Shaun, she whispers his name in much the same way Claire did, then flinches back when he doesn't react.

*

Morgan looks at Lea with disapproval, wondering why this was a situation she was in. Why she said yes when Claire asked her to come along. Why Claire and Lea weren't just giving Shaun his space. 

_ He's a man grieving and in shock. He should be allowed to do it at his pace.  _ She thinks.  _ And maybe with ice cream, too. _

She stands up, car keys in her hand. Says “I'm gonna go get some food. Stay here.” to no one in particular. And then she's off.

*

Shaun sits frozen, eyes focusing on nothing until Morgan comes back with food. The smell of burgers and fries, curry, and pizza fills his nose and he turns to her just to end up with a mouthful of ice cream.

Suddenly, Lea is crying in Claire's arms while Morgan spoon feeds him vanilla ice cream and caramel syrup.

He wants to ask what happens now but he doesn't think they know either so he doesn't. He just eats the food Morgan brought until it's gone and they all feel a little bit more like themselves again.

Eventually, he looks at his friends in the dim twilight and says

“My trousers are getting wet.”


End file.
